Dumb Ways to Die
by mamatria
Summary: A series of oneshots, each based on a line from the viral song "Dumb Ways to Die". Stories about different characters from the DC and MK universe. Teach Yourself How to Fly: Hakuba Saguru has always paid special attention to time. Now it seems, that time has started to pay attention to him.
1. Set Fire to Your Hair

A/N: hola! :D this idea popped into my head a month ago. I hope ya'll will enjoy this series of oneshots. Each story will be based on a line from the viral song "Dumb Ways to Die". Go watch it on YouTube! The animation is downright adorable.

**Disclaimer: **I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

**Rating: T** (bit of harsh language for this story, you have been warned!)

* * *

**Set Fire to Your Hair**

_Click. Click. Flick. _

A man with long silver-blond hair was struggling with the lighter in his hands.

"Goddamn piece of shit," he growled, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. He was ready to chuck the uncooperative device across the room when suddenly-

_SWOOSH_

Gin dodged the kick aimed to his head. "Not now, Vermouth," he hissed. The blonde woman in front of him smiled playfully.

"That's too bad. I wanted to play," she purred while throwing a punch to the man's gut. The blow was side-stepped by Gin.

He scowled and easily ducked from another jab delivered by his opponent. Vermouth kept coming at him and each time, Gin smoothly evaded her attacks.

This had become a sort-of past time for the two high-ranking operatives. It helped them keep their skills in check, and it certainly wouldn't hurt if the other was severely injured during one of their, ah, _sessions. _Everyone in the organization knew that they were constantly at each other's throats.

But that information was classified.

The game continued.

Eventually, Gin became bored of the hand-to-hand combat. He twisted from another one of the woman's kicks, grabbed her out stretched leg, and hurled her to the wall. A resounding _thwack_ rang through the room.

Gin sneered at the woman's limp form, "Guess I win today." The man in black once again pulled out his lighter.

After a few tries, a small ember barely lit up the bleak room.

Gin grinned. _Finally_, he thought. The man slowly leaned in to light his smoke when a glint caught his eye. Another _swoosh _and knife flew past him, knocking the fire out of his hands. The lighter fell and clattered onto the floor.

He looked up to see Vermouth walking out the door.

Rage filled his empty soul. He reached for his handgun and cocked it at her disappearing silhouette. His anger was burning him up and he felt the heat rising through him, fueling his hate for that _goddamn blonde. _

Gin was about to take the shot when a stocky man appeared at the doorway.

"A-aniki?" the newcomer asked with an odd expression on his face.

"What, Vodka?" Gin spat and mentally cursed. _Why am I surrounded by idiots?_

"Y-your hair is on f-ffire," stuttered the other man.

Gin looked down at his hair and, indeed, his silver locks were on fire.

"That bitch!"

* * *

The next day at the crime syndicate, no one dared to comment on Gin's new hairstyle. Save for a blonde woman who merely smirked his way.

* * *

Tadaaa! First one done :D I originally planned it to be Conan instead of Vermouth attacking Gin, but this one was less serious. A Conan or Kogoro cooking fic was also an option...but come on, Gin's silver hair all up in flames was way better! _Fwahahaha!_

Thanks for reading! See you at the next one! :D


	2. Poke a Stick at a Grizzly Bear

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

* * *

**Poke a Stick at a Grizzly Bear**

Studies say that the average person should get his/her fill of cardio every week. Running, for example, for 30-60 minutes a day at a normal pace can help one live a healthier life.

Hattori Heiji was not new to this exercise. Warm-ups in his kendo included jogging, you know. Of course, they'd merely run around the gym. They didn't have to worry about tripping on tree roots or scattered rocks (although there was the case of the occasional misplaced shinai, but that's beside the point.)

The point is, if he didn't stop running soon, Heiji felt like his heart would pump its way out of his chest. It also didn't help that Toyama Kazuha, his (annoying) childhood friend, was right behind him, panting heavily as she ran.

And oh. It also didn't help that they were running through the forest for their dear lives as a grizzly bear chased them.

"This-" _pant _"is all-" _heave_ "your-" _pant_ "fault, ahou!" The poor girl was clearly worn out, but that (and any force on this earth) didn't stop her from insulting her best friend.

"Quit complainin' and RUN, ahou!" Heiji shouted back at her. Okay, so he was aware that he was a magnet for trouble. All the dead bodies, robberies, and murder cases can attest to that, but this was just ridiculous! _How the hell did a bear end up in this neck of Osaka anyway?_ He just wanted to have a nice picnic with Kazuha, away from all the cases and people suddenly announcing 'Oh my god! He's dead!'

Just this once.

And what did he get? He got a cranky adult male grizzly shoved in his face. Heiji was starting to wonder what kind of person he was in his past life to deserve this when he noticed Kazuha slow her pace.

"OI! We gotta keep going! We can't stop now!" He scolded her.

Kazuha shot him a glare as she grasped a tree for support. "I'm tired, Heiji," she snapped. "Just give me a minute," she added, breathless.

No good, he thought. Heiji quickly picked up a fallen branch beside the tree and proceeded in breaking off the smaller branches and twigs sticking out of it. He stood at a kendo stance and held up his makeshift sword, readying himself for when the bear caught up.

"What are you doing, Heiji?" asked a bewildered Kazuha.

"Saving your butt, _again!_" he shouted at her. He didn't even bother to look at her as he steadied himself for the approaching wild animal. The bear was near them now.

Heiji jabbed the branch at it as the grizzly swiped its furry claws at the teen. He was desperately trying to fend it off, at least long enough for Kazuha to escape.

He turned to the girl to tell her to make a break for it when he noticed the fiery aura around her.

The bear noticed this too and suddenly began to bawl... And grizzly bears only made that sound when they were nervous... Suddenly, the animal didn't seem as life-threatening as the girl in front of him.

"AHOU!" Kazuha shouted, all signs of exhaustion gone. "What do _mean_ again?! You're the one who got us in this mess in the first place! I wouldn't need saving if you weren't so cursed!"

Now that struck a nerve. "AHOU!" Heiji retorted, dropping his 'sword' as he turned to her, the bear completely forgotten. "You're the one who keeps following me! That's why I tell you to stay home!"

"Well, who else is gonna get you out of trouble? When you go all detective mode, you even forget to eat!" The girl crossed her arms. "Someone's got to take care of you!"

Realizing it was out of place, the bear slowly backed away. Even _it_ had a better sense of self-preservation than a certain dark-skinned teen. It padded off wondering if the female was going to eat the man, their loud voices fading with each step it took.

No other woodland creature dared to go out of their homes as the Kansai couple bickered their way out of the forest.

* * *

By the way, a _shinai_ is the sword used in practicing kendo :D

and with that, we have the second story! As you may have noticed, no one really dies in these stories... at least not _yet_. *evil grin* fufufu~

well, let's find out together shall we? :D


	3. Eat Medicine That's Out of Date

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

* * *

**Eat Medicine That's Out of Date**

Her vision was getting blurry, her body was shaking, and her heart felt like it was going to split open.

She struggled to take a breath; it came out ragged and desperate. She was crawling on the floor, determined to reach her cellphone before it was too late.

She had to warn them.

Her trembling fingers managed to dial a number before the phone clattered to the ground.

"Haibara?" came Conan's voice from the device. A terrible scream greeted his words as Ai felt her whole body burn.

* * *

**_Earlier that day..._**

"Hurry up with the water, Conan-kun!" called Genta.

"Hey! Help out too!" yelled Mitsuhiko to the large boy. "Haibara-san needs as much rest and care as she can get!"

"Oi, oi. Keep it down," came Conan with a glass of water. He handed it to a very worried Ayumi.

"Ai-chan? Are you feeling better? I'm sorry you caught my cold!" cried the little girl. The blonde lying on the couch gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. It's best that you all go home before I give you my cold too," Ai told then with a face flushed from fever.

"But Haibara-san," protested Mitsuhiko. "The professor's out for the day! Nobody will look after you!"

"Please, Ai-chan? We can take care of you!" begged Ayumi.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Genta suddenly. He dug through his backpack and brought out a small medicine container. "Here! It's for colds!" He offered a pill in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks Genta-kun!" Ayumi chirped as she helped Ai sit up to drink it.

"No problem!" The large boy smiled at Ayumi's gratitude. "The professor left it with me last time we went camping."

"Hey Genta! These pills are expired!" said the Mitsuhiko as he turned the container in his hands.

Conan gave a humorless laugh. _That irresponsible old man_, he thought.

"Huh? What are you saying? Doesn't medicine last for years?" asked a confused Genta.

"Actually, some medicines can be good for up to 10 years but their effectivity may decrease over time," explained Conan.

"But I heard that you'll get worse if you take expired medicine," said Mitsuhiko. "Is Haibara-san going to be okay?"

His question was answered by a spasm of coughs. Ai was looking paler and weaker now.

"A-Ai-chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm really fine," the sick girl told them, her voice hoarse from all the coughing. "You should go home before we all get sick."

"Are you sure, Haibara-san?" asked Mitsuhiko. "Genta's sorry he made you sicker with the bad medicine!"

"I didn't know it was expired! The professor's the one who gave it to me anyway," huffed Genta. His voice became livelier as he added, "But you can count on us to help you!"

"Ahh, I think Haibara's had enough of our help," said Conan. "I'll ask Ran-neechan to make her some soup and to check up on her later!" Ai sneezed. "Let's all visit her in the weekend and let her rest now, okay?"

The rest of the Detective Boys grumbled a yes in response. After making sure Ai was safely snug in her bed, a glass of water ready at her bedside table, the Detective Boys said their goodbyes.

"We promise we'll visit you on Saturday, Ai-chan!" said Ayumi.

"And I'll copy notes for you in school," added Mitsuhiko.

Genta scratched his head and thought about what he could offer. "I'll... I'll ask the professor to buys us eel over rice and we can all eat it together!" he smiled at the idea.

"Bye, Ai-chan!"

"See you then, Haibara-san!"

"Get well now, Haibara-san!"

Mitsuhiko frowned at the large boy. "It's _'Get well soon'_, Genta, not _'Get well now',_" he corrected.

"Why does it have to be soon? I want her to get well now!" Genta retorted. Their arguing trailed off as they filed out of the room. Conan lagged behind to get a chance to talk privately with Ai.

"Don't go worrying them like that," he lightly scolded her.

Ai narrowed her eyes at the glasses wearing boy. "I'm sorry for worrying you then," came her sarcastic reply.

Conan smirked and made to leave. "I'll be back with Ran with your dinner. Don't die before we come back," he added jokingly.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

About an hour after her friends had left, Ai began to feel extremely dizzy. She could even feel herself burning up with the fever.

It was then that it happened.

That oh-so familiar pain began to course through her body. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

She was going to change back into Miyano Shiho.

That wasn't cold medicine that Genta gave her. It was one of her old prototypes for the APTX4869 antidote. The professor must've taken the bottle by mistake. He had made the same blunder before but Ai didn't expect it to happen again. After all, she purposely used that container because it was printed that it was out-of-date already.

She was going to ban the professor from everything and anything sweet after this.

_If I survive the change, that is,_ she thought bitterly. The chemical bonds of the prototype antidote must've been deteriorating by now...Which means she ingested a completely unstable compound.

_Oh no..._

She had to tell the others. She had to warn them not to throw the pills out. Who knows what would happen if someone else got a hold on them? If someone else took them by accident?

Ai turned to reach her cellphone at her bedside table. The gadget slipped out of her sweaty shaking hands and slid across the room. She tried to get up but ended slumped down on the floor, her knees too weak to stand.

The girl inched her way to the fallen device, flipped it open and began to dial.

_Answer, Kudo-kun,_ she prayed but it was too late. Her grasp gave away and the phone struck the ground; she fell along with it. Ai wasn't even aware that she screamed before blacking out.

* * *

_Dammit,_ Conan mentally cursed. He was running as fast as he could to the professor's house. Ran had prevented him from sprinting out the door right after Ai's call. Professor Agasa's phone had been out of reach too.

He checked his watch and ran faster. It had already been 30 minutes since the phone call. He cursed again for taking so long to slip out of the house, leaving Ran to prepare Ai's dinner alone.

Conan stopped when he reached the gate. He slowly made his way to a window, back pressed to the wall. He had to take measures just in case it was the syndicte that captured Ai. He peeked into the house.

_No sign of them,_ he sighed in relief. He went to the back door and got out his spare key. There were no signs of a forced entry either. Strange.

The door creaked open and he quietly snuck in, just in time to see a light flicker off.

Conan tensed up. He got his tranquilizer watch ready as he rounded to the corner. He slowly tried to peek behind the wall when a face appeared in front of him, his gaze met a cold deathly stare.

"It's only you," came a wheezy voice.

Conan blinked. He took a few steps back and saw a wrinkled face, withered hands, and greying blonde hair.

"H-Haibara?!"

"If you laugh, you'll never get to see the girl from the detective agency again," she warned him in a stern voice of an old lady.

"What happened to you?" Conan asked and then it came to him. "The medicine Genta gave you was something else, wasn't it?"

"An unstable antidote," the aged Ai replied. "The professor must have gotten it by mistake."

"Oi, you should really stop storing them in cold medicine containers," Conan remarked with half-lidded eyes.

Ai gave a snort that turned into a cough.

"Haibara!"

"I'm fine," she waved him off and leaned against the wall. "This is actually a very interesting effect of the antidote. I was about to take some samples when you came creeping into the house."

"Hey! You called me!" Conan yelled.

Ai shambled to her feet and headed for her lab. "I thought I ought to warn you about the medicine and prevent the others from disposing of it carelessly."

"I already confiscated them from Genta," Conan replied. "Oi, hold on! You can't work if you have a fever. You're what, 90 years old now?"

Ai turned around slowly which sent shivers down Conan's spine. "I'll hit you for that when this wears off."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "And when exactly is that, Obaasan?"

Ai glared at him. "It will wear off soon enough. I hope you kept that medicine away safely. Who knows what would happen if someone not affected with the poison took it?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Mouri Detective Agency..._**

"Honestly, otou-san! How did you manage to get a cold while playing mahjong?" admonished Ran as her father stumbled into bed.

"Ran.. too loud... Ah! My head hurts!" Kogoro whined.

"That's what you get for drinking when you're sick!" Ran yelled. She draped a blanket over her father and sighed. "I'll get you some soup. I'm sure there'll be more than enough left for Ai-chan."

The teenager went back to work in the kitchen and left her father to his own devices.

"Aggh! I don't need to be lectured," complained Kogoro to the empty room. As he rolled over to get into a more comfy position, he spied a container sticking out from under Conan's pillow.

He stretched his hand out and snatched it. He squinted at the label and then exclaimed, "Aha! Cold medicine!"

* * *

**A/N:** Apparently in Detective Conan, runny nose+cough+fever= a cold. (They say so in Chapter 759! And other chapters which I don't remember...) Professor Agasa also gave Conan the antidote by accident in Chapter 646. The container was for cold medicine but Haibara used it to store a prototype for the APTX4869 antidote. Seriously, that's just careless! I really wonder what would happen if someone not shrunk takes the antidote...

I actually tell people to "Get well now" instead of "Get well soon" because why not **now**, right? "Soon" is such a relative term XD Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Use Your Private Parts as Piranha Bait

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

* * *

**Use Your Private Parts as Piranha Bait**

This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. Ridiculous, foolish, and completely _mad. _

And there was only one reason that drove Hakuba Saguru to agree to it.

He turned to his three companions, all trying not to shiver from the cold breeze of the night.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Kudo, teeth slightly chattering from the cold. They _were_ only wearing swimming trunks and braving the late autumn chill.

"You chickening out, Kudo?" Hattori taunted with a smug look on his face. It would've been impressive if it wasn't for his involuntary trembling.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," cut in Kuroba. "We all lost the bet, so we now have to face the consequences." As he said this, goosebumps covered the prankster's limbs.

Hakuba nodded, hands trying to shield his arms from the icy wind. "We mustn't go back on our word."

The messy haired boy grinned at him. "Why, Hakuba. You're being more civilized about this than I thought."

"Yeah," agreed Hattori. "Thought you'd be a baby about it."

The blond detective snorted. "I am a man of my word. Plus, a little night swimming can be invigorating."

Hakuba stared down at the lake. The water was painted a menacing black as the full moon was reflected on its still surface. Who knew that a minced pie-eating contest would lead to this?

Apparently, the world record for most number of minced pies eaten in a minute was indeed only two. Although Hattori had come close to eating two and a half, even his black hole of a stomach was no match for the Christmas treat.

Hakuba almost gagged at the memory. The dessert felt like a sugary sand trap in his throat. Only Kuroba could think of such pointless challenges.

And even more idiotic consequences.

"I'll set up the camera," said Kuroba.

Kudo raised an eyebrow. "We're recording this?"

His look-alike merely shrugged. "It was Hakuba's idea."

The blond pointedly tried to ignore the odd stares he received. This was going to be worth it in the end.

Hakuba cleared his throat. "So who's going first?"

His question was met with the sound of crickets chirping in the background.

The British teen then noticed that the other two detectives were exchanges glances. He had anticipated this; in fact, he was counting on it.

Suddenly, Kudo and Hattori charged at Kuroba and pushed him off the pier.

The ever flamboyant magician flew into the air and recovered with a somersault. A splash of water came after his graceful dive.

"Show off," Hattori muttered.

"Hakuba, what are you doing?" asked Kudo.

The blond detective had taken the video camera from the tripod and began focusing it on the swimming magician.

"Just watch."

The three detectives huddled over the recording device as Kuroba swam on.

"You perverts gonna stop filming me and get in, or am I going to have to force you?" asked the grinning teen in the water. "It's actually warmer here that I- OW!"

Hakuba sniggered.

Kuroba started treading the water, eyes cautiously roaming the surface.

"Ow! Hey!" the magician yelped again.

He then pulled out a glow stick out of nowhere and illuminated the area he was swimming in.

Dozens of unblinking scaly creatures swarmed around him.

"...f-ff-fi-FISH!"

Kuroba leapt out of the lake and practically ran towards the pier; however, one persistent fish decided to snap onto his trunks.

A loud voice echoed through the night, saying only one word over and over in utmost terror.

_"FISHHHH!"_

* * *

"Play it again!" demanded a cackling Hattori from the backseat.

"Heiji!" scolded Kazuha beside him. "Sit down! You watched that stupid video a hundred times already!"

The Kansai detective just continued with his manic laughter as another laugh joined in.

"Honestly, Shinichi," Ran reprimanded the boy driving beside her. "You didn't have to torture Kuroba-kun that far. He hasn't let go of Aoko-chan since this morning!"

It was true. The part-time Phantom Thief remained firmly latched onto his childhood friend in the first row. Murmurs of 'fish!' escaped his lips as he slept on Aoko's lap.

"We tried to help him, Neechan!" said Hattori in between chuckles. "B-but-" The Osakan couldn't finish as he burst into more fits of laughter.

"But Kuroba decided there was only one way to get rid of the piranha on his shorts..." continued Kudo. And then the Eastern detective joined in the guffawing. "He actually _tore_ them off!"

"We got a good shot of that," said Hakuba calmly from the second row although his lips were twitching- as if he would break out in laughter at any second.

So much for having a peaceful outing in the mountains. The girls simultaneously let out an exasperated sigh, but the sound was drowned out by the detectives in hysterics.

Of course, Hakuba now owed Koizumi-san for letting him use her breeding lake (only god knows what she needed all those exotic sea creatures for). He was slightly perturbed on what the redhead will ask of him in exchange for this favor. Akako was explicit on what a chore it was to maintain her giant 'aquarium' and to take out everything but the nibbling fish.

Nevertheless, Hakuba played the video again. Payback was long overdue for all those pranks Kuroba pulled on him.

Night swimming in Akako's lake was ridiculous, foolish, and absolutely _mad_, but the British detective had no regrets on going along with it.

* * *

**A/N:** Piranhas won't actually rip your flesh off unless they're unfed for a long period of time, so Kaito's alright (can't say for sure about his mental health though...)

I noticed that Hakuba is always called by his last name, so I decided to use all the boys' last names to be fair to him (using 'Saguru' just felt too awkward...). Revenge for Hakuba at last! XD

I got the minced pie idea from watching this video of people trying to break the same world record. It was hilarious!

Sorry for rambling here! With that story, we're done with the first verse! Yay :D


	5. Get Your Toast Out with a Fork

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

**Get Your Toast Out with a Fork**

When Conan came to, he didn't dare open his eyes. He allowed himself to bask in the wondrous state between consciousness and blissful sleep.

Here, his problems didn't exist. Here, he knew nothing of the bitter reality waiting for him when he woke up. Here, nothing was wrong. Sleep was nice. Sleep was safe.

If only he never woke up.

"I know you're awake."

_Damn_. Conan prayed that he didn't flinch at the voice. He should have known someone would be watching him. He tried to keep his breathing steady, his body unmoving. He didn't need another pep talk right now. Or even worse, a lecture.

He felt someone lean on his bed.

"What's gotten into you?" asked the voice.

He didn't reply. He didn't want to talk to anyone. No one would listen anyway. He just wanted to sleep-to sleep forever.

There was a sigh. "Don't make me call Hattori," the voice threatened.

Conan's leg twitched. He could almost _feel_ the smirk of his companion beside him. If Hattori came here, Conan knew that he would get the routine round of inappropriate jokes, horrible pep talks, and the inevitable prying of his Osakan friend. It wasn't that he didn't like Hattori visiting; Conan just didn't want to break down when he was there. When anyone was there.

There had been so many times when he almost broke, but he sucked it up.

Only the Kansai detective had the guts and the nerve to try and make him, as Hattori put it, "let it all out". The rest were sensitive enough to let him be.

When people tried to console him, Conan did his best to hold his emotions back. He would feel the pain pool in the middle of his chest like a sharp block of ice, and let the cold sorrow melt into him- letting it numb him. After a while, he just felt empty. But always heavy. Always.

"Kudo."

Conan rolled over, wincing as he propped himself up. (There was no way he would stay down like a helpless little kid. He grew past that phase two months ago.) He sat up and stared at his bandaged hands. _Huh. Wonder what happened this time. _

"You've been out almost the whole day. Your little friends came by an hour ago," said the voice. "Kisaki-san will be back after her work. You're lucky she found you on time."

Conan looked up from his charred fingers. "You don't have to be here, Kuroba. I'm alright." His voice was hoarse.

The teen leaning on his hospital bed grimaced before pasting on a nonchalant smile. "And I even brought you flowers," Kuroba gestured to the bedside table. And indeed, there was a vase full of yellow freesias.

Conan gave a wry smile. At least they weren't orchids.The last two times he ended up in the hospital, he was smothered with orchids. He knew that his friends only meant well, but he was practically choking. Choking in his own misery. The flowers were a constant reminder of what he lost and what he could never take back.

"Thanks," the bandaged boy replied.

"Aoko's idea actually. She felt bad after last time..."

Conan kept his gaze down. That incident was a stupid mistake. He had gotten confined after trying to stop a murderer. The bastard had managed to stab him before passing out from the tranquilizer dart. When Conan woke up, he was heavily dosed with morphine. He had been truly numb back then with a fuzzy brain to boot. So when Ran entered the room, he had all but jumped out of his bed. He had scrambled to get as near to her as possible, to tell her that he was sorry. To tell her that he was right _here._ To tell her that Kudo Shinichi never left her side and never will again. He had reached out to her only to have another hand wrap around his wrist.

It had been Kuroba.

That was when he realized he hadn't been reaching for Ran, but for Nakamori Aoko.

Conan slumped back to his bed at the memory. Of course it couldn't have been Ran.

And he hasn't seen Nakamori-san since. Conan didn't know if he appreciated her distance or if it actually bothered him.

The silence stretched on between the patient and his visitor. Conan was actually grateful that he was left with Kuroba. The magician could be annoying, yes, but he knew when to keep quiet.

Of course, the silence couldn't last forever.

"This is the third time in two months. You're not trying to kill yourself, are you?" the teen joked, but Conan knew of the seriousness behind it.

"I'm _not,_" he said firmly. He grimaced at the memory of when Hakuba had visited and tried to play psychiatrist. Why wouldn't anyone believe he wasn't suicidal? He just got into some accidents! Why did they all have to connect it to major depression or suicide?

He's always been prone to murders and injuries, but everyone started breathing down his neck about it ever since she-ever since...

"You wanna talk about it?" Kuroba asked.

Conan stayed silent, gazing at the fluorescent lights.

He didn't want to talk about it. Not with Kuroba. Not with Hattori. Not with Kisaki-san. Not with Haibara nor the professor. Not even with his own parents.

He wanted to talk to Ran.

He couldn't even go to her funeral in his real body. He couldn't tell her with his own voice, his real voice, that he was sorry. And that he loves her.

He loves her still.

He should have known. He _did_ know actually. He had an awful premonition that something bad was going to happen. He had been extra alert that day. He had planned to tell Ran to stay indoors when night came.

She never came back from school.

He searched for her the whole night. He had called Hattori and Kuroba and hakase. Even Ran's mom had started helping Kogoro with the search. Sonoko even led a search party on her own after the second day.

Her body was found seven days later.

The police tagged it as the work of a new serial killer. There had been several cases of teenagers being kidnapped and their bodies would resurface after a week.

He would have bought into this story too if only Ran's body wasn't found in a secluded corner.

Behind a building.

In Tropical Land.

"Hey! Calm down! Do you want the nurse to come?" Kuroba's words brought Conan out of his thoughts. He didn't even notice that he was practically digging his nails into his burnt skin.

When his heart monitor settled down along with his own heart, Conan let out a sigh.

"C-could you get me some water?" Conan coughed.

He had to stop thinking this way. He wanted it to all disappear. He was so tired of trying to be okay.

How could he ever be okay?

"Here," Kuroba handed him a glass. Conan cradled it in his hands, the cold seeping through his bandages.

"You should drink it, you know."

Conan rolled his eyes and took a long sip. He didn't know he was _that_ thirsty. He emptied the glass with another gulp.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Silence settled in again.

Conan regarded the empty glass in his small hands. He frowned. Despite doubling his efforts to track down the syndicate and get his body back, all he's been getting is hospitalized.

Haibara had called it a "careless frenzy of blind deductions". She told him that while she sympathized for his loss, if he didn't get a grip, he would end up killing himself.

At first, Conan wanted to shout at the little scientist, tell her that she didn't understand. But she did. Haibara knew all too well of the suffering that came with losing a loved one.

Conan gripped the glass tighter.

_That's right._ Not only Ran, but Miyano Akemi died at the syndicate's hands. There were probably more. More people in pain because of _Them._ Families torn apart, friends separated, people pitted against each other.

He had to put a stop to it.

"Easy, tantei-kun. You might break it," Kuroba commented.

Conan eased his grip on the glass and drew out a long breath. He was going to do this right. He has to be strong- for her. Just like she's been strong for him all these years.

He turned to the teen beside him. "I'm going to find _Them_," he declared.

Kuroba didn't seem to expect that kind of determination to suddenly come out of him, but the magician smiled and nodded.

"We'll be right with you."

Conan gave a small smirk- the first one in ages. "Can you get me a list of all the people who had a broken limb or was badly injured in the last two months? Exclude car crashes or construction accidents and anything else where there would have been a scene."

Kuroba raised an eyebrow. "Why?" the teen asked, confused.

Conan gave a genuine laugh that startled his companion. "Ran wouldn't have gone down without a fight. First I'm going to find the son of a gun who took her, then I'm going to destroy the Black Organization."

Kuroba grinned at the detective. "Good to have you back."

Conan laced his fingers behind his head and smiled. "Idiot. I never left."

The messy haired teen then stood up and ruffled the little detective's hair. "I gotta go back home and report to Aoko. Don't worry, Kisaki-san will be here in a while." The prankster chuckled at Conan's scowl before adding, "Aaand Hattori's on his way."

"Thought you didn't call him," Conan said, eyeing the teen suspiciously.

Kuroba merely shrugged. "He probably heard from Toyama-san who heard from Aoko. Plus, he was bound to find out anyway."

Conan just nodded. He actually wanted to see Hattori now that his resolve was renewed. They'll have a lot to go over; there would be many plans to make. Conan felt himself smile again.

"Oh and Tantei-kun," called Kuroba. "Next time, unplug the toaster _before_ you fish out your poptarts with a fork." The teen sniggered. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Conan fought the urge to throw a pillow at Kuroba's face (his position was rather comfy now), so he merely snorted. It's already been two months and he still wasn't used to making his own breakfast again. Years of Ran handling the cooking made him more of a slob now that she was gone...

He felt a lump form in his throat.

She was _gone. _

He took a deep breath. _Ran is gone_. Conan felt like the painful truth was finally sinking in. Slowly, it seemed to settle deep within him.

He misses her smile, her laugh, her eyes. The way she hummed to herself while cooking, the way her face would light up every time he called, they she'd get all fired up for a Karate competition. He misses the concern in her voice when he was away, the warmth of her hands when she would hold his, the way she was always so lovely no matter what she did.

He misses her, but Ran is gone.

He swallowed slowly before letting out another long breath.

She may be gone, but he won't allow her death to cripple him any longer. After all, the last thing Ran would want is to hold him down. The loss will now serve to drive him forward, to push him further.

He was going to fight for her.

"Oi, tell Nakamori-san she should visit sometime," Conan called out as the magician opened the door.

Kuroba looked back and gave him a full grin. "Knowing you, you'll be back here in a day or two," the prankster chortled.

Conan huffed but he knew that Kuroba was right. He's been reckless ever since Ran passed away. But now, _now_ there was no room for error. He's going to tear the goddamn syndicate from the inside out. He's going to get his real body back. He's going to avenge Ran. He's going to be the silver bullet they never saw coming.

He's going to end this.

Conan shook his head. "No more mistakes."

Kuroba smiled at him. After weeks of trying to get through to him, they finally made progress. The young face was no longer gaunt but filled with hope.

"Try not to kill yourself anymore, ne?"

As the Kuroba exited the room, a pillow connected with the back of the teen's head.

The magician just laughed as the door closed.

Conan stretched back on his bed feeling lighter than ever. The grief was slowly ebbing away. All his wounds will heal eventually, but the space in his heart will never be filled by anyone else. Ran will always be a part of him. He will think of her everyday as he has done all these years. And he will always love her, just as he has loved her all these years.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes. He still had a moment to himself before anyone else would come. He was tired out after all that emotional and mental stress. Right now, he wanted to rest. He allowed his mind to slip away from reality once again; this time, he wasn't running anymore.

It was the best sleep Conan had in months.

**A/N:** What's this? I'm not dead? Well, of course not! I've just been...er...side-tracked. *ahem* I wrote this story back in April but it never felt quite complete to me. It's a little jumbly with flashbacks happening here and there (like the _mistaking-Aoko-for-Ran_ incident) and bi-polar shifts in the mood. But that's how things are when you're unstable. I chose Kaito to be the one with Conan because he can relate to the loss of someone so close to him. Sure, Hattori was sensitive and backed off with the jokes at first, but then he got fed up with Shinichi's sulking and tried to get him to _let it all out _XD For those of you who don't know, Ran means _orchid_. Hence, the ironic plethora of orchids when Conan was stuck in the hospital.

I hope you liked it and sorry for the lengthy note! Horray for the first story in verse 2 :D


	6. Do Your Own Electrical Work

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

* * *

**Do Your Own House Electrical Work**

Takagi sometimes wonders if bad luck is catching.

Why do you ask? Well, to be honest, it's _not_ that fact that murders and cases drop onto his lap on a daily basis (it comes with the job), it's _not_ the fact that he's constantly interrupted by utterly clueless people when he's about to make a move on Satou-san (though he suspects they do it on purpose), and it's _not_ the fact that he's currently dangling from the opening of a roof space with a live wire sparking somewhere under him (how does he wind up in these kinds of situations anyway?).

He wonders because one or all of these things happen (in one form or another) when he's around a certain bespectacled boy.

"Takagi-keiji, I've turned off the circuit breaker for this part of the house and capped the live wires just in case!" came the chipper voice of Edogawa Conan from below.

"Ah Conan-kun, you shouldn't have touched the wires! You could have gotten electrocuted or worse," he lightly scolded the boy. How does a seven year old even know how to cap live wires?

As if reading his mind, Conan says, "Don't worry! Agasa-hakase taught me!"

He seriously doubted that, but he was too tired to get into it right now. Takagi lets it slide.

When he was finally back on the ground, he thanks Conan.

"It was nothing, Takagi-keiji. So did you find it?"

He produces a single green thread in a plastic bag from his jacket pocket. "Is this what Mouri-san asked you to find?"

His young companion flicks on his flashlight watch and that inevitable smirk appears on his face as soon as he sees the _"evidence"_. Takagi has no idea how a piece of string could prove the identity of the murderer, but hey, as long as Conan came looking for it, it was _always _vital to the case.

"This is exactly what oji-san wanted Takagi-keiji, thanks!" And the boy sped off with the plastic bag like it was the best present he ever got.

Sure enough, Mouri-san's deduction show would begin soon. Takagi let out a sigh and dusted his suit. This was the fourth murder case they had _today_. While it's not unheard of for their division to have a field day like this, Takagi refuses to believe that four murderers just coincidentally happened to decide to commit a crime today. _On this day of all days. _

He slowly makes his way back to the main hall and wonders whose brilliant idea it was to hold a birthday party for Edogawa Conan.


	7. Teach Yourself How to Fly

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Gosho Aoyama ever reads fanfics of DC/MK...I mean, I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito nor the song Dumb Ways to Die.

* * *

**Teach Yourself How to Fly**

_Tick _

_Tick_

_Tick_

He was falling.

_Tick_

_Tick_

And to think he had been _this_ close to unmasking KID.

_Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick_

If anyone had told Hakuba Saguru two days ago that this would happen, he would've scoffed at the idea.

_TickTickTickTickTickTickTickTickTick_

Now, it's too late. He's run out of time.

* * *

**_Two days ago..._**

It was a normal Monday morning at Ekoda High. Students were chatting about, some were still groggy from sleep, some were hastily trying to copy homework, and others...

Well.

"KAITOOOOOO!"

Aoko and her childhood friend were at it again.

"The next KID heist isn't til Wednesday, Aoko!" called Kaito as he whizzed past desks. "You shouldn't be _this_ angry yet!"

Aoko responded with a swipe at his head "You're even more annoying than that thief, you pervert! Get back here!"

"Why, Aoko, I'm flattered," teased Kaito.

And they went on with their routine chase, their classmates already accustomed to the daily ruckus around them. Akako was even enjoying the show. She set her bag down and watched the couple wreak havoc in the classroom, a smirk playing on her lips.

Yes, it had been a normal Monday morning.

_Until..._

Kaito dashed by Akako and with a swift swing of Aoko's mop, the witch's bag flew into the air.

The trio watched as it arced across the room and headed straight for...

"Hakuba, look out!"

**_CRASH_**

And that marked the end of normalcy in Saguru's life.

* * *

Hakuba Saguru woke up in the school clinic with a terrible headache.

He reached up to soothe his forehead when he noticed that his hands were wet. And sticky.

He stared at the green and purple flecks on his palm and sighed. The drowsy detective belatedly noticed the conversation happening at the foot of his bed.

"Akako, what was in your bag anyway?"

"Just a few potions, a couple of enhancing spells...and maybe posion... I'll have to observe him for-"

"Hey! He's awake! How are you, Hakuba-kun?" asked Aoko as she poured him some water. Saguru accepted it graciously.

"Bout time Sleeping Beauty woke up," said Kaito. "School's over already."

He almost spat out his drink. "I've been out the entire day?" he asked disbelievingly. _This is all Kuroba's fault,_ he silently fumed. Saguru wanted to chuck the glass in his hands onto that _darn _magician's head until he realized it stuck to his fingers.

Now this was just preposterous.

"What am I covered with? Dyed glue?" the British detective sighed; he was certain this had been one of Kaito's elaborate pranks. To his surprise, Akako answered.

"That might be my newt and moon salt suspension," surmised the witch. "It took me three weeks to brew that," she added with disdain. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine after a shower," replied Saguru as he struggled to unstick his hands. He managed to free one albeit painfully.

"That'll have to wait," the red head declared with an air of finality. "I'll have to see how my potions have affected you." She then pinched some purple ooze from his hair and examined it between her fingers. "There could be side-effects."

* * *

The anomalies began shortly after they arrived at the Koizumi mansion. The night was just settling in- the perfect time to consult someone named Lucifer according to Akako. She instructed Saguru to wait in what seemed like her living room as she descended down an inconspicuous flight of stairs between some bookshelves.

Saguru still wasn't sure what Akako did in her spare time. All this talk of _'potions'_ and_ 'spells'_ just seemed like an occult thing. As a man of reason, he didn't believe in magic. What Kuroba does can only pass off as illusions and slight of hand- mere tricks. Sorcery and all that nature-defying mumbo jumbo just didn't exist. It simply wasn't logical.

But still, the blond detective felt wary in the room full of black cauldrons and dead animals.

He decided to look around, his natural curiosity kicking in. The British teen was admiring some perfectly preserved animals when he paused.

"This is... a dodo bird," he blurted out. There was no mistaking its distinct beak and stout body. _But dodos are extinct! Curious for Koizumi-san to own such a model, _he thought to himself. The detective gingerly inspected the stuffed bird, admiring how _real_ it looked for a mere replica. "Such detail... It could be an authentic dodo," he muttered to himself.

Saguru paused once more, catching himself troubled over such trivial matters. He let out a small laugh. It was obviously an impeccable replica and nothing more. To have a real dodo bird stuffed was just silly; they've been gone for centuries.

_I don't have time for this,_ he mentally sighed as he replaced the bird on the shelf. The blond teen brought out his favorite pocket watch and checked the time- 17 minutes and 3 seconds past 5 in the evening.

* * *

Saguru was getting impatient.

He's been waiting for Akako to return for what felt like an hour now. There was no reply when he tried to call her. He couldn't even seem to enter the staircase, let alone set a foot on it.

He must be more tired than he thought.

After a few moments of pacing, the detective took out his watch and checked the time again. 17 minutes and 3 seconds past 5 in the evening.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _My fall must have damaged it,_ he mused. As he replaced it in his pocket, some left over purple goo on his pants decided to stick to his watch was glued to his right hand. Wonderful.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Saguru decided to go home.

* * *

Baaya wasn't answering her phone so Saguru decided to go back on foot. It was an eerily quiet walk home. His house was not that far from Akako's and the streets didn't seem to be too busy tonight. He barely saw anyone nor heard anything. The British detective made his way home, growing more tired by the minute and he didn't know why.

Nobody answered the doorbell when he arrived at his front door. After ringing it countless times, he ended up one-handedly juggling his keys out of his wallet.

A quick shout of "I'm home!" and Saguru went straight upstairs for a well deserved shower, oblivious to the fact that the residents of his household were at a complete standstill.

* * *

The next day was even stranger.

Saguru woke up and found Baaya gathering his purple and green splotched uniform from yesterday.

"Good morning, Bocchama. I didn't hear you come home last night. Did you run into a case?" the elderly woman greeted.

"I was at a friend's house. I rang the bell several times but no one came," he replied with a yawn.

"I'm terribly sorry for that then, maybe I dozed off," she apologized. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. And oh- I'm afraid I couldn't do anything about your beloved watch. The stains simply wouldn't come off," Baaya told him as the teenage detective inspected his pocket watch.

"Exactly 6 in the morning," Saguru announced. "At least now it's working fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you just left when I specifically told you to wait!" Akako scolded as Saguru took his seat.

"My apologies, Koizumi-san," he told her with a sad smile. "I waited for as long as I could but Baaya would have worried if I came home too late."

The red haired girl cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And fifteen minutes was too long for you?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Fifteen minutes?" Saguru looked at her, confused. "I waited for nearly an hour!"

The witch suddenly narrowed her eyes, a steely expression on her face.

"An hour? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Akako seemed to grow more and more uneasy. "Hakuba-kun, whatever happens today, _do not panic_. Lucifer has told me tha-"

And her words were cut off by a middle-aged man entering the room. "Everyone please take your seats. Today we're having a pop quiz!"

A round of groans erupted from the class.

"Now, now! It'll just be a review of the trigonometric functions we've discussed so everyone settle down. Koizumi-san, please take your seat."

"We'll continue this discussion later," she hissed at Saguru.

Their teacher started to hand out the exam and the sound of pencil scratching on paper filled the room. Saguru tried to concentrate on the test but his mind kept flitting back to what Akako had said.

_How come she was so upset? _

_What did she mean by "this is bad"? Was he in some sort of trouble?_

_Why was he in trouble?_

_And who exactly is this Lucifer she's been consulting? What did he tell her?_

_How does Lucifer know this information?_

The British teen drew out a long breath and tried to banish the lingering thoughts. He went on to resume the math solution he had been writing.

"Five more minutes! Finalize your answers!" The teacher announced.

A quick scan of his paper showed that Saguru hasn't even completed half of the questions. Had his mind been _that_ preoccupied? Five minutes before nine, the wall clock read.

He knows he can answer these last few problems, he just needed more time.

_I'll just answer what I can then_. He focused on the questions at hand and started solving as fast as he could.

When he reached the final item, Saguru looked up to check the time. Five minutes before nine. He was about to continue writing when he did a double take. _Five minutes before nine?_

"But that's impossible," he muttered under his breath. That was when he noticed that no one in the classroom was moving.

"Sensei?" he called out. There was no response.

_Maybe this is one of Kuroba's tricks._ Saguru looked at Kaito and found that he was frozen too, asleep on his paper and slightly drooling.

_Was this what Koizumi-san was trying to tell me?_

Gingerly, the blond detective abandoned his seat and moved towards Akako.

"Koizumi-san?" he said. She was as still as a statue, but when Saguru tried to shake her awake, he found that her hair still moved along with her clothes- only her body itself remained unmoving.

"What's happening?" he asked aloud, completely stumped. How was freezing people even possible?

Saguru dashed to window and saw the students outside were frozen in time too, along with the birds and the cars and- _everything_.

He took out his pocket watch and saw it had stopped again. _Hold on,_ he thought, a eureka moment was building up. _My watch stopped last night too...while waiting for Koizumi-san. If time had also frozen then, that would explain why she said she was gone for only fifteen minutes when for me she was gone for an hour!_

_But why am I the only one unaffected?_

Saguru looked at his speckled watch and it dawned to him. This all started after yesterday's accident. Akako's bag hitting him, her so-called potions drenching him.

Had that really given him...powers to control time?

"Hakuba-san? Why are you standing? We're having a test!" The voice of his math teacher drew him back from his thoughts. "How did you manage to get to the window from your seat?" The man asked Saguru with a perplexed look.

"I-" The blond teen stammered. The teacher's announcement resulted in almost the whole class staring at him. However, nothing was more unsettling than Akako's cat-like glare.

"I'm sorry, Sawaki-sensei," Saguru managed to cough out. "I think I'm unwell, please excuse me." And with that, he hurriedly walked out of the classroom.

There was a screeching noise as someone stood up from their chair. "I'll make sure he's alright, sensei," he heard Akako say. He slowed his steps and waited for her to catch up.

"Follow me," she commanded.

* * *

At the school rooftop, Akako confirmed what he had deduced so far.

Yes, he did get powers to momentarily stop time. It seemed to be some kind of defense mechanism when he felt the need for more time.

Yes, he did get those same powers from being exposed to a mixture of potions and spells his classmate had brewed.

And yes.

Yes, that same classmate was indeed a witch.

"I _strongly_ suggest you stay at home until I figure out how to reverse the effects of my magic."

It sounded like Akako was ordering him rather than suggesting it, but all that was floating through Saguru's head was _magic magic magic. _He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Koizumi-san was a witch. He has the power to control time. And this wasn't a prank by Kuroba.

_Has the world gone mad? _

Saguru needed time to process all this. When in doubt, think what would Sherlock do?

Well, Sherlock Holmes once said that _when you've eliminated the impossible..._ Oh, who was he kidding? He honestly felt like fainting.

Smooth, slender fingers suddenly appeared in front his face as the red haired girl snapped him back into reality.

"Hakuba-kun," she said seriously. This made Saguru meet her gaze. "Your powers are unstable. There's no telling when exactly you can freeze and unfreeze time. It will take years of practice to master. Not to mention the effect this could have on reality, do you understand? Stay at home and _do not go to the KID heist._"

The speechless detective blinked and somehow found his voice to reply, "I understand."

Akako studied his face for a moment before turning back to go to class.

"Let's hope you really do."

* * *

Hakuba Saguru was an intelligent, rational, and reliable person. He was proud of his values and practicality. But on top of all that, he was a detective.

Which was why curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Which was why the next day, he found himself waiting at the roof of the Diamond Hotel where the Millennium Opal was being displayed.

Which was why, in seven minutes-unbeknownst to him, he will die.

* * *

"DAMN YOU KAITOU KID!"

Saguru tensed at the echoing shouts and curses of Inspector Nakamori. _Try to stay calm_, he told himself.

If he could get time to stop when KID got to him, he could finally expose the elusive phantom and once and for all prove the thief's identity as Kuroba Kaito. Just this one last time he'll use his powers, then he'll do exactly as Akako said and stay at home. She'll probably be even grateful to have the thief behind bars, along with the whole police force, Nakamori-san, and jewel owners everywhere.

The British detective tells himself this but is somehow unconvinced by his own words.

_Approximately thirty-two seconds until he gets here._ There was no turning back now.

And right on schedule, the Moonlight Magician dashes through the rooftop.

"Why, Tantei-san," KID greeted him. "I didn't see you back at the chase. Are we getting too bored of the old cat-and-mouse game?"

Saguru smirked, "Actually, I was just thinking of changing things up a bit. Today I'll unmask you, Kuroba."

The thief flashed him a devious smile. "You seem to have me confused for your little friend again. I would love to play some more but I'm afraid my flight is about to leave."

Kaitou KID grinned and displayed his left hand with a flourish. In between each of his fingers were small silver orbs, and the bandit swiftly threw them at his opponent. Clouds of pink erupted all around the detective while he blindly made his way to the thief. He could see a figure running away in the distance and Saguru just bolted forward.

Letting instinct and suppressed adrenaline push him, he ran with all his might to stop the thief. _No! No! He can't escape! _

Then suddenly, KID was on the roof's ledge, arms spread out either side of him as he prepared to dive backwards off the building. The detective's heart was pounding all the way to his ears. KID was going to slip away once again; there was no way he could reach the thief in time.

_Time!_ Saguru desperately thought. _Stop! Stop! Make time stop!_ He chanted in his head. He watched, wide-eyed, and everything seemed to move in slow-motion as gravity took its course and the thief started to descend. Saguru lurched forward in a vain attempt to catch up.

Halfway across the roof, the detective realized that the phantom wasn't moving. The magician was tilted backwards at precarious angle, his white shoes just about to push off the edge.

Catching his breath, Saguru slowed to a walk and carefully approached the frozen magician.

"I...I can't believe it worked," he found himself saying though his voice was shaky.

The night was still; there was no wind. Saguru's deep breaths reverberated throughout the silence.

Steeling himself, he walked towards his frozen adversary.

The blond took a measured step onto the ledge. His heart was still frantic and every gulp he took felt stuck in his throat. Saguru gradually reached his hands out to the thief's top hat and monocle. He was finally going to unmask the Kaitou KID and wipe that annoying smirk off the criminal's face.

_This is it._ He could hear his heart pounding with excitement and triumph. _This is it_.

And then he was falling.

* * *

The crowds below gasped as they watched the air borne struggle.

Kaitou KID and Hakuba Saguru were quickly falling past each of the 55 stories of the Diamond Hotel.

"Tantei-san! Get a hold of yourself!" KID was shouting at him. "If I don't get my hang glider open, we're both going to die! Grab on to my hand! Hakuba! _Hakuba!_"

But Saguru could barely register the words.

He was suddenly so tired; he couldn't do anything against the rush of air whipping his face nor move his arms to grab the desperate hand KID was offering him. Everything was a blur save for the heavy ticking sound that filled his ears and these slow realizations that enveloped his mind.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

He was falling.

_Tick_

_Tick_

And to think he had been _this_ close to unmasking KID.

_Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick_

If anyone had told Hakuba Saguru two days ago that this would happen, he would've scoffed at the idea.

_TickTickTickTickTickTickTickTickTick_

Now, it's too late. He's run out of time.

**"HAKUBA!"**

With a jolt, the blond teen opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a pair of blue mischievous ones.

"Kaito! Don't shout at him! Give Hakuba-kun some space!" Aoko demanded.

"Hey, at least now he's awake," came the smug reply of her childhood friend. "And _I_ wasn't the one who hit Akako's bag to his face!"

"It was your fault in the first place!" defended the girl. "Hold on, Hakuba-kun," Aoko said to the stunned detective on the floor and proceeded to start another mop chase.

Saguru blinked.

_I'm alive,_ he thought. _How am I alive? Was that all just a dream?_

His eyes darted around the room and he registered that it was once again Monday. _But how?_

Saguru slowly propped himself up to sit. "Ouch!" He winced as he brought a hand to his forehead, a sizeable bump was forming.

"You deserved that."

The detective cranned his neck and met the piercing eyes of Koizumi Akako.

"You could have died, both you and KID," she told him as she crouched down. Her words were a harsh whisper. "And if you managed to survive, the energy you used to stop time would have drained your life force completely."

"W-what happened?"

For a split second, Akako's features softened, but Saguru didn't trust his vision (his head still ached like a hangover with a revenge). Then the redhead suddenly had a haughty air to her.

"I saved you. I saved KID. I saved the time-space continuum from collapsing. I couldn't just allow myself be wiped off reality," she explained with her trademark laugh before standing up.

Saguru slowly followed suit and noticed Akako's bag on the floor. He picked it up and found that it was filled with thick glass bottles. _She did this on purpose_, he thought to himself, _and to teach me a lesson, no less_.

"Koizumi-san, I owe you an apology," Saguru told her with shame. "I should have listened to you and I, well, I feel like a fool."

"You _are_ a fool. I would've expected a stunt like that from Kuroba-kun, but not from you," Akako replied incredulously. Still, she looked satisfied that he actually apologized. "I trust that now you know better than to disregard my warnings. Next time, I might not be able to help you."

"Thank you, Koizumi-san. And again, I'm sorry." he told the witch as he set the heavy bag down on her desk. The girl seemed pleased with that and went on to inspect her things.

The British teen settled in the chair beside her, lost in the aftermath of his near-death experience. Still, numerous questions bounced around his head.

_How did Koizumi-san save me? With magic?_

_Does that mean everything that happened...didn't actually happen?_

_Where can I get some ice for my aching head?_

However, there was a single question that stood out; it was burning in his mind. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for being saved, but for the life of him, he couldn't guess an answer. After the stretch of silence, Saguru couldn't help but ask.

"But why did you do it? How come you saved me?"

That caught his seat mate by surprise.

Akako looked at him, eyes glinting with with some emotion that he couldn't quite place. She gave him a coy smile.

"If I told you, Hakuba-kun, I don't think you would understand."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I wrote this story way before _Get Your Toast Out with a Fork_ but the file suddenly became corrupted and I lost all will to redo it... but here it is! :D YAY! one more story til the we finish the 2nd verse! Thank you for reading! :)

Sorry for not updating for so long :( School work and extra-curricular activities have been leaving me swamped so new chapters for this and _Through the Thicket_ may take a while... Terribly sorry to those whom I promised an update to :( I'll do my best to write more!


End file.
